


Bedtime

by classicjaspar



Category: Caspar Lee - Fandom, Jaspar - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, but literally only very slightly like dont get your hopes up, jaspar, literally no plot at all, oh well, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicjaspar/pseuds/classicjaspar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sex scene you skip over the first 7 chapters to read anyway but without the hassle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Caspar sighed heavily, finally comfortable in bed. "Gnight babe."

"Mmm. Night," Joe whispered, his arm wrapping around Caspar's waist and his body moulding to his boyfriend's back. He kissed Caspar's shoulder and let his head fall back onto the pillow. But his hand, draped gently over Caspar's stomach, wandered. His boyfriend's abs were so soft and the skin was so nice to touch...and the graceful lines of the defined muscles were a guide his hand more than willingly followed to the waistline of his pajama pants under the covers.

"Not tonight Joe. We gotta get a good sleep," Caspar whispered, already half asleep.

"I know we do," Joe interrupted himself by pressing his lips to the soft skin of Caspar's neck. "I was just reading an article actually about how orgasms help you get a good sleep. It gets your blood flowing the right way or something."

Caspar snorted and turned over to face Joe. He kissed him gently. "I don't know about that," he said, his hand reaching around Joe and holding onto his bum.

"Caspar, you know I can get the job done quick. You don't even have to move. You'll be fast asleep in like, eight minutes."

Caspar giggled sleepily and rolled onto his back. "Fine," he groaned, voice thick with sarcastic reluctance, "you've persuaded me to let you give me a hand job. I've survived worse things I suppose." His hands burrowed under the covers and shimmied his pajamas down to mid-thigh.

Joe's palm spread across Caspar's abs and pressed flat against his skin, moving down slowly to Caspar's half-hard dick. He heard a sigh from Caspar as his fingers wrapped around him. His hand stroked slowly, deliberately, from top to bottom, base to head.

"God I love your penis," Joe whispered against Caspar's shoulder.

"That's romantic," Caspar replied before his breath escaped him at a slight twist of Joe's wrist. He felt Joe smiling and his legs spread apart slightly.

Joe's hand sped up a bit, and his body rolled halfway onto Caspar, his leg crossing over Caspar's and his lips trailing over Caspar's collarbone to reach the opposite side of his neck. His hand moved steadily and surely, feeling Caspar getting harder and harder within his grasp.

Caspar's head pressed into his pillow, granting Joe more access to his neck. Joe was practically on top of Caspar now, hand working below him and chest moving up and down with Caspar's heavy breathing. He swung his leg over Caspar's hips to straddle him, trapping Caspar's dick between his stomach and Joe's own crotch.

And grinding against the back of Caspar's cock which was just as hard as his own felt fucking perfect.

"Mmm," Joe couldn't help but moan into the skin of Caspar's neck. Caspar's hands held Joe's hips and pulled him down, their bodies entirely flush against one another. They were sweaty and letting their helpless gasps fill the room as Joe rolled his hips in time with the motions of his hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake just get in me," Caspar whined. "Please."

"Fuck, yes" Joe said as Caspar pulled down Joe's briefs.

"I'll stretch myself, get the condom and lube."

"Yeah, yeah," Joe said, reluctantly removing himself from atop his boyfriend to reach the desk drawer where the supplies were kept. His hands shook with arousal as he managed to get out the rubber and roll it on. Caspar sucked on his fingers to slick them up before scrunching his eyes shut at the feeling of opening up his hole. 

"Always amazes me that your asshole is big enough to fit three alien fingers in," Joe said, covering himself in lube.

"Shut the fuck up, you have work to do," Caspar groaned, sliding his fingers out.

"Yes, sir," Joe said with a smirk, kneeling between Caspar's open legs, lining himself up in front of Caspar's entrance. As soon as they made contact, Joe saw Caspar's abs tighten and his eyes fall shut. He held onto Caspar's thighs as he pushed in, earning a quiet whimper.

And good fucking Lord, Caspar was hot. Joe liked to play the subtly dominant top, stretching his body over Caspar, gripping the corner of the mattress next to Caspar's head and setting the pace while whispering against Caspar's neck, things like, "Is this too fast, baby?" or, "This feels good, doesn't it?" But Caspar knew Joe's games and how to win them, letting his replies of, "Faster, Joe, fuck me hard," come loud and clear.

He moved his hips under Joe and sped up the pace himself, holding Joe and slamming him in. "Haaa, fuck. Oh my god, yes, right there." Joe reared his ass back and hit Caspar in the same spot over and over again, each time a little harder. Caspar's hands raked down Joe's back as Joe thrust into him.

"Aah, oh my fu-" Caspar clenched around Joe's dick and his arms wrapped around Joe's body as he came, his hips pressing against Joe's and his cum smearing on their chests.

"I'm close too," Joe said frantically as he rolled into Caspar again, feeling the heat of Caspar's body drag against his cock. "I'm-oh, fuck, Caspar!"

He rolled off of the sweaty, smiling, exhausted South African, equally satisfied and equally ready for sleep. He peeled off the condom and tied it up, tossing it into the trashcan beside the bed.

"Thanks babe," Joe said, his eyes drooping and his heart rate returning to normal.

Caspar was wiping himself with Joe's pants. "Mm, yeah, you're welcome." He dropped the pants on the floor and wrapped an arm around Joe. "Now let's get some sleep."


End file.
